wii_fantasyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonic X
right|400px Sonic X (ソニック X Sonikku Ekkusu) ist eine Anime-TV-Serie von TMS Entertainment und der Kooperation von dem Sonic-Team aus SEGA, die die Erlebnisse von Sonic Adventure 2 basiert und als Hauptcharakter den blauen Igel Sonic the Hedgehog beinhaltet, der mit seinen anderen mobianischen Freunden durch das Chaos Control und eine Maschine von dem Widersacher Dr. Eggman auf die Erde gelangt und sich dort ebenfalls dem bösen Genie stellen muss. Ausgestrahlt wurde die Serie in Japan im Jahr 2003 und in dem darauffolgenden Jahr in USA, Kanada, Australien (inklusive Neuseeland), Lateinamerika (inklusive Brasilien) und in Europa (ohne Frankreich) mit Änderungen von 4Kids. 4Kids selbst hat mehrere Kritiken bekommen, da die Produzenten gewaltannähernde Szenen und Texte aus der Serie herausgeschnitten hatten oder beziehungsweise nicht mehr lesbar machen ließen. Handlung 1. Staffel Bei einem Kampf gegen Dr. Eggman löst Sonic versehentlich eine mysteriöse Maschine aus,die von den Chaos Emeralds mit Energie gespeist wird und versetzt Sonic, seine Freunde, Dr. Eggman und seine Begleiter in eine fremde Welt. In dieser von Menschen bewohnten Welt findet Sonic in der Stadt Station Square Unterkunft bei einem Jungen namens Christopher Thorndyke und seiner Familie. Sie sorgen sich sehr gut um Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream und Cheese. Nach und nach findet Sonic seine Freunde wieder und sie begeben sich auf die Suche nach den Chaos Emeralds, mit dessen Hilfe sie in ihre Heimatwelt zurückkehren wollen. Währenddessen suchen auch Dr. Eggman und seine Begleiter nach den Chaos Emeralds. Jedoch ist das Ziel, die Herrschaft über die neue Welt mittels deren enormer Energie zu erlangen. Sonic erfährt von diesem Plan und versucht fortan, diesen zu vereiteln. 2. Staffel In der 2. Staffel geht es um die Metarex. Diese sind keine normalen Roboter, wenn auch nicht sicher ist, ob sie überhaupt welche sind. Eine Seedrian (eine Art Pflanzenalien) mit dem Namen Cosmo landet auf der Erde. Sie war als einzige auf ihren Schiff übrig, als aufeinmal ein Metarex sie fast umgebracht hätte. Aber dann kam plötzlich der Anführer der Metarex kommt und fragt sie, ob sie mit auf sein Schiff möchte. Von da an war sie ein kleiner Spion der Metarex aber als sie auf der Welt von Sonic landet, erinnert sie sich nur noch an ihre Mutter und an ihr Schiff. Ihr Codename war White See. Als Tails sie fragt wie sie heiß, antwortet sie heißt Cosmo, und sie sagt sie müsse dringend Sonic sprechen. Sonic aber landet am Strand und wird von Eggman gefunden. Als er aufwacht, erinnert er sich an nichts: Eggman fragt ihn was passiert ist, aber leider kann Sonic nicht antworten da er sich an nichts mehr erinnert. In dieser Staffel kommt das erste mal Dark Sonic und Dark Super Sonic vor, aber als er auftaucht gerät er außer Kontrolle. Da er mit Wut gefüllt war und zerstörte sofort und ohne jedes Mitleid oder zögern den goldenen Metarexroboter und den silbernen Metarexroboter. Danach wollte er noch Black Narcissus zerstören, doch Eggman riet ihm zu gehen. Staffel 3 (Unproduziert) Es gab schon mehrere Pläne für eine Staffel 3, die jedoch abgesagt wurden. Charaktere Lieder Japan Vorspann *SONIC DRIVE von Hideaki Takatori und Hironobu Kageyama **Intro-Version 1 (Episode 1-26) **Intro-Version 2 (Episode 27-78) Abspann *Mi-Ra-I von Run & Gun (Episode 1-13) *Hikaru Michi von Aya Hiroshige (Episode 14-39 und 53-78) *T.O.P von KP & URU (Episode 40-52) Weitere Lieder *Kotoba ni Dekinai von Of Course (Folge 26) (TV-Tokyo nur Übertragung) *Live and Learn von Crush 40 (Folge 38) (Von Sonic Adventure 2) *Natsu no Hallo von Of Course (Folge 52) (International und TV-Tokyo nur Übertragung) *Midori no Hibi von Of Course (Folge 52) (TV-Tokyo nur Übertragung) *Event: The last Scene von Fumie Kumatani (Folge 52) USA und Kanada *Gotta Go Fast von Norman J. Grossfeld und Russell Velázquez (am Ende hört man eine gekürzte Fassung des Songs) Russland, Australien, Spanien, England und Deutschland Vorspann *Sonic X von Jetix Abspann *Gotta Go Fast von Norman J. Grossfeld und Russell Velázquez Italien Vorspann *Sonic von Giacinto Livia (Italia 1) (am Ende ertönt eine gekürzte Version von dem Lied) *Sonic X von Jetix (Fox Kids, Jetix und K-2) Episoden Es gibt 78 offizielle Episoden von Sonic X, welche nacheinander alle auf deutsch lokalisiert wurden. :→ Sonic-X-Episodenliste Comic Sonic X gibt es auch als Comic mit 40 Ausgaben, welche in einer anderen Dimension stattfinden und eine Überleitung zu den Sonic Universe Comics sind und parallel zu Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Ausgabe 196 und Sonic Universe 1 ablaufen. Comic Covers Besetzung Crew Veröffentlichung und Produktion Die Serie wurde 2003 unter der Regie von Hajime Kamigaki, mit dem Charakterdesignern Satoshi Hirayama und Yuji Uekawa und dem künstlerischen Leiter Yukiko Iijima produziert. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte vom 6. April 2003 bis zum 28. März 2004 durch die japanischen Sender TV Tokyo und Kids Station. Der Anime wurde auf Englisch durch Fox Network und YTV, auf Französisch durch TF1 und auf Spanisch durch Jetix und TV Azteca ausgestrahlt. Es erfolgten außerdem Übersetzungen ins Italienische, Polnische und Portugiesische. In Deutschland strahlte der Bezahl-TV Sender Fox Kids die Serie erstmals ab 1. August 2004 aus, zwei Monate später lief sie auch auf Kabel 1. Die deutsche Version basiert auf der von 4kids Entertainment für die USA lizenzierten Version, die einige Anpassungen erfahren hat. DVD Covers Trivia Unterschiede durch 4Kids